Humanity's Death and New Rebirth
by the priestess carly-chan
Summary: Sequel to Unrequited love [AU] Hao has created his world of only shamans and as Kisha is born into it she is grateful to be close to her love, but things are never so easy…
1. Chapter 1: Too close to my love

Sequel to Unrequited love AU Hao has created his world of only shamans and as Kisha is born into it she is grateful to be close to her love, but things are never so easy…

****

Carly-chan: It has come to my attention that I left this story _very_ open for a sequel. Right now I'm having a bit of a writer's block with A Clash of Gold so I put a little thought into it and although originally Humanity's Unrequited Love was written as a One Shot Fic I've decided to take on a sequel. And now to answer a little question that points out how this story turned a bit flawed

****

'Why didn't Hao-sama kill Kisha?'

This is fairly simple… I screwed up. Although I love to let my stories just bend and roam as far away from their original outlined plot as they like I really should have kept this one under control. You see my major flaw in that was how I let the character development stray from how it originally should have gone. As I developed Hao and Kisha together their relationship was supposed to blossom a bit and Hao was supposed to have felt the smallest bit of kindness and compassion for her. But just the smallest bit, he is Hao after all still. Kisha was also flawed with this, originally Kisha was supposed to be the kindest most gentle person when it came to Hao-sama but a ruthless assassin of humans for him too. However, both turned out with barely any kindness at all, they were both cold. Even Kisha was cold with her love for him as she followed him but never really made any attempts to grow close to him. SO in the original plot of things the reason Hao-sama didn't kill Kisha was that he saw in her eyes the kindness and love and remembered all that she had done to help him. She executed many humans for him so her death could wait until that time came for all humans. In the new version that we have now though…. I have no idea why Hao-sama didn't kill her. I hope that cleared it up at least a little

Oh by the way, in case you won't notice the first paragraph is to put a final end to Humanity's Unrequited Love then when we go to the second paragraph we transition to sometime years in the future in a first person viewpoint.

****

SGCred: Yeah I'm glad we're talking again too! Yay you're interested! Okay I may not have an update for A Clash of Gold for a little while 'cause of that writer's block I explained before. Yes….my poor little Kisha…huggles her Yesss… I explained with the why he didn't kill her thing up there points heh…yeah…it's kind of funny how that happened like that. smiles For your other questions you shall see.

****

HAO-Addictive: It's not a one-shot anymore lol. Gee I never thought people would like it much…but…yay! Also I think I'm getting this one out fairly soon (which may not be saying much compared to how slow I normally am.)

Any reviews that weren't replied to for chapter 1 here will be replied to in chapter 2 so don't worry.

Humanity's Death and New Rebirth

Chapter 1: Too close to my love

Hao had rejoined his group of followers and they walked on off onto their next destination. As they walked a loud noise rang out into the distance, a bang, a small explosion… a gun shot. And then the loud sobbing cry of a girl, of the girl they called Kisha. Filled with sadness and pain from her rejection and without a place in the world she let her sorrow place her smoothly into the hands of Death. She had stolen her own life, a serious offence, yet somehow she was able to return to this world in a new form in later years.

Many years after that fateful day where I took my own life I was reborn into very different world. This world, a perfect world for only shamans, was a symbol that my beloved had accomplished his dream. As I was born into this world I could only be a shaman, to me this world was a symbol that I could finally be with my beloved Hao-sama.

I was born into a good life which allowed me to be close to Hao-sama almost all the time. That made me an extremely happy girl. As I grew I began to notice how much older he was than me, I didn't care though. I had waited years for this beautiful life and I wasn't about to just give up my love because of a petty thing like age. I had waited for so long to be born into this world again as something, anything but a human and I felt blessed that I could be a shaman like he was.

When I was born they gave the name Rena to me. I was young and unable to deny the name so I had lived with it for many years. My mind was the same as it was so many years ago, the same memories but with the wisdom of the afterlife, but outwardly I still developed as a child would. All my life I had planned for one day quite a ways down the road. That day was my fifteenth birthday, when I would tell them all what my true name was and I would confess to my love who I was.

By my tenth birthday I had become aware of a horrible reason why my love and I couldn't be together. Once the humans were all gone and the world began to strive and be at peace once again Hao-sama was able to settle down a bit and regain the fine emotions that were lost in his hatred for the human race. He was able to feel love and kindness once again like he had so many, many years ago. He fell in love with a shaman woman. He was in love with another woman and they had a daughter together, that wasn't the worst part though, not even close.

The daughter of that woman Lyn and Hao-sama was… me, the man that I had loved through my life, my death ad again in my rebirth was my father. My love was unacceptable especially because it was him, creator of the perfect world and the most powerful shaman, what would his world think if he were to be in love with his daughter that way.

I pretended like there was nothing strange about my feelings, I adjusted my feelings when I was around him and other people so that it seemed as if I had only daughterly love for my father. I went on in that way for years until I was fourteen years old and it was just a week before I was to turn fifteen. I couldn't go through with it, I couldn't confess to my father or anyone who I really was, someone might remember me.

As the happy celebration of my birth ended and that day drew to a close I grew sadder and sadder with every passing moment. I ran from my home down to the river, the waters were clear and beautiful and the starry night sky… on any other night it would have been enough to brighten my heart. I heard footsteps coming up to me from behind, they stopped just a few feet from me as I sat down by the riverbank. "Rena." Came the calm and sweet voice of my mother Lyn.

"Mother! Don't look at me! I'm horrible!" I cried out, my eyes welling up with tears as I brought my knees up to my chest and hid my face.

"You father would like to see you."

"No!" I cried out sobbing " I can't face him mother! I'm so horrible!"

"Fine dear, I won't take you to him then." My mother said as she walked off.

Many moments later someone approached me again. "Rena." Came that familiar voice, one word and it seemed as if my heart had shattered right then and there.

"Father please… just leave me… forever. I'm so horrible and I'll only cause you to suffer."

"Dear… I know who you are and I know that you love me, I know you Kisha." He said calmly but with a trace of pain.

"Father… you… know? How?" I said slowly rising to my feet and turning to face him.

"Yes Kisha I am an empath aren't I and you aren't horrible, you'll just have to wait longer to love me."

"But Hao-sama! My beloved Hao-sama, my father! How can you expect me to wait longer than I have already? How can I live like this and how long should I have to wait? Can you answer those questions for me Hao-sama?" I cried out in hysterics.

"No Kisha…I can't… I'm sorry." He answered with an ever present calmness, yet… I could see it more clearly now, he was hurting and it was all my fault.

I began to step backwards towards the river, as I did I summoned an obedient water nymph and called upon it to cast the water into rapids as if there were a storm. Once the heels of my feet touched the edge of the earthen wall along the river I cried out in a voice full of sorrow, pain and being defrauded of my right to the love of my beloved, "I can't take this anymore! I can't go on!" With that I loosened the grip of my feet on the wall and allowed myself to fall back into the waters that began to rage more wildly as I entered them. As I fell I could see the terror in his eyes as he came running toward the river.

He couldn't save me though, the waves crashed up the earthen wall like a barrier between him and me. There in that water as the crushing waves washed over me death washed over me as well. I had caused the waves and once again I had caused death to take me. I knew though, that because of the strong love burning purely in my heart I would be able to return to this world to find my love. It was also vivid to me that it was impossible for me to come back as a human, humans were extinct, none would ever live again. In a new life I would surely make this work, I would surely capture the heart of my love.

****

Carly-chan: Because I wanted to get this story out to you guys as soon as possible and I don't really have time today to type the next part I've decided to break this up into chapters. The next chapter will most likely be the last where Kisha will finally get Hao-sama… hmm I wonder if I can write a story that ends clearly happily, I don't know. I may decide to make this run a few more chapters though if I can gather enough ideas of different lives that Kisha could lead (feel free to give ideas smiles) but no more than 4 or 5 because I have to get back to work on A Clash of Gold.


	2. Chapter 2: An ending and a new chance

****

Carly-chan: Okay! Okay! Please allow me to formally apologize. I know that I said that I'd try to get this story out to you quickly and now it's much later, I'm sorry for the delay. I'm a bit out of it in my writing lately because my human muse (you all know what a muse is right? In my understanding…in a writing sense (or maybe artistic sense I'm not sure) it's the thing that inspires you to write, but I have like 5 different ones.) Airi is practically on the other side of the country right now, and she's been gone for like three weeks! On top of that I haven't seen the boy that I have a crush on who makes me smile just to think of him in like a week and a half and my mother is also on the other side of the country! Which means that I'm here in my house with my grandma who I really don't like (SGCred you know that whole story with me and my grandma so yeah…but for everybody else I'm sorry I'm too lazy to explain it but it's not too hard to understand) and occasionally my older sister…who I don't like either. There's also problems with my friends, we're all mad at my one friend Carrie because lately she's just been getting on our nerves and she has been very rude (which I'm told by my friend, who I call Bampa, that knew her for the longest time…like… before we met them that she was always like that) so we're just trying to deal with her. So yeah… because I'm just stressed and upset right now I've decided that I won't start writing this chapter until at least Airi comes home and hopefully a few things clear up. Believe me, no matter how big a fan you are or how much you want a new chapter you don't want me to try and write it now, I tried to write something a few days ago and I looked back at it and it was like…on the same level as my writing when I was seven. So yeah…I'm really sorry about that.

Now it's past that time, Airi and my mother are home now, my grandma and sister are still annoying as ever and my friends are still having problems. However I'm going to try to write this and I hope it turns out all right. My sincere apologies if it doesn't.

Now replies to reviews! Yay!

****

SGCred: Yup! At first I didn't realize that I left it at such a suspenseful part that people would want to have a sequel but I looked it over and saw the suspense and made the sequel. Yeah…my character development always seems to go different than how I want, I let my characters have way too much fun. Lol

Yeah…my poor little Kisha so tormented (huggles her) will she ever find happiness… I am going to try and write her happy ending! Although it may not come out quite as happy as it should… yes. Yeah! Hao-sama is an all knowing powerful being! He's like…godly! ….Ok maybe not godly but… very powerful lol. Huh? …chocolate? …Pirika? I'm pretty confused….lol

Sorry I haven't emailed you in forever.. I'll try to do that soon…so sorry.

****

Shackle: Hello kind new reader! Thank you for your review for Humanity's Unrequited Love, as for how you said it was the answer to your prayers thank you for that. I'll explain how it came to be the way it is. I once had a conversation with someone (sorry I can't remember who… SGCred if that was you sorry) about how in some fan fiction Hao-sama ends up falling in love with human girl and how that's very unlikely for him. That was a while ago so the thought left my mind for a while, then a reviewer of my stories commented on how she liked All to Make You Smile because of it's sad twists. SO in response to her comment I decided to write another sad story and I pulled that old idea back up and went with it.

Thank you for saying it was poetic…and yes I have tried to write poetry… some of my poetry came out fairly well but most of it wasn't to great… so unless it's for school I generally stick to writing stories instead.

****

Disclaimer: …did I forget to do this for the first chapter… hmm it's a wonder nobody said anything about it. Oops …I suppose I've been lazy about that…I wonder if I did it on Humanity's Unrequited Love or not. Ok I don't own Shaman King…I own Kisha and her mother, Lyn, though.

Chapter 2: An ending and a new chance

As I lay there, the now calm water drifting over me, it felt as if I was falling forever into a watery abyss. I was just barely still living, for some reason grasping onto that life and that body still, it wouldn't be for long though. Soon that dear bittersweet small body would, die fore it no longer had will to live. As soon as that would happen my soul would be sent instantly back into the cycle of reincarnation. By the time that the cycle ended for me my mother would be dead. I wonder if my beloved will take another in her absence, there is no doubt that there's no lack of women at his disposal, he is the great one who saved the land and it's people and it would be a great honor to be his wife.

I hoped that he would wait for me after her death though, my hopes were likely futile. Perhaps when I am reborn he will have been as well, I heard them talking of the plans for his death and rebirth once. Once he was dead someone would be put in charge of the land temporarily, then when he was born again he would be recognized once again as the great creator. And as soon as he came of age he would be put into ruler ship once again.

When they pulled me out of the river I was still in my state of vague life, my beloved noticed this as he called quickly for a doctor. Although I can see that they pulled me out of the river I still feel as if I am there inside of the abyss. I wonder if he knew my thoughts and feelings even then, if he did he would have felt that I loved him sincerely and forever and that I was eternally sorry for hurting him yet again with my selfishness.

My mother arrived just before the doctor and moments later he pronounced me dead, I had loosened the grasp I had on that life and let go, falling into the abyss but pulling myself out briefly, I wasn't yet ready to dive back into reincarnation. I stood to the side of my limp body watching my mother as she sobbed and my beloved comforted her and held her in his arms. The doctor proceeded to take away my body but I just stood there staring at this image of my mother and beloved father. This horrid image of sorrow and pain that I had so selfishly caused, I don't know how I brought myself to bear it.

"Why? Why was she taken from us? Why did she have to go away?" My mother screamed through sobs as the tears streamed down her face.

"My dear… she hasn't yet departed. She's still here, as a ghost, right over there." The voice of my beloved had become so smooth and beautiful once it was filled with emotion.

I saw my mother look directly at me, and I knew that she could see me but the look on her face was a bewildered one. I had wondered what was wrong with her, she seemed unable to recognize me, why was that. I soon realized that it was because as a ghost, as a soul, I appeared as I did in my previous life where I first met Hao-sama. She saw a girl much older than her daughter that she had never seen before and hadn't the slightest idea how that could be her darling little girl.

"Lyn…Mother," I began to speak, she didn't know my voice either. "I'm sure that our beloved Hao-sama will explain everything to you soon, but before he does and before I go I want you to know one thing. I never hated you mother, I don't now and I never will. My message will make a lot more sense when Hao-sama is through explaining things. Farewell to you both." My parting word were sweet yet shrouded with mystery for her. I wonder if she would hate me after she knew the truth, hate me for what I once was, for my forbidden love for my father or for taking her sweet angel from her. If she did I couldn't know, by the time that she would have decided those feelings I would be far gone into reincarnation.

When I was born into my next life I saw no problems with my family, I wasn't directly related to my beloved at all. I found that he was in fact in this world now and he was in line to be ruler already. I met him when I was only one year only and he was six. I was a strange child, they all said, my parents thought it of me too at first. In my opinion they were just jealous because in my infancy I gave recognition to my beloved before them, he was my first word: 'Hao-sama'. My parents looked to each other in disbelief at my word, in that moment I laughed for the first time in a while.

My vocals weren't used to the words yet so I had to learn them again, my mind was though and I could have communicated with them through telepathy but I didn't wish to. Until they properly acknowledged it the only word I would say was 'Hao-sama'. So eventually when I was a year old they took me to see him, he lived in a large house that seemed to be somewhere in between being a mansion and a castle. As my parents told my beloved of what I had been doing he looked at me and recognized me instantly.

"Leave the child here with me and I will tend to her. You may pick her up in one hour." Said Hao-sama sternly, he was already becoming quite the leader. My beloved picked up my small figure and took me with him into a room where we could talk privately. "So Kisha dear… you would only speak my name, me above those who birthed you?" I nodded.

"Why didn't you use your telepathy to speak to them? I know you can."

'It is only for you my beloved, I will not speak it for anyone else.' I whispered into his mind.

"I see… you hold me quite highly in this life."

'You above all else beloved Hao-sama, I have a pure chance to capture your heart in this life so I need to do everything I can to do that, including treasuring you more than anything.'

"I see then dear Kisha, but what you don't know is that you captured me many years ago. In that brief moment right before the bullet entered your body so many years ago I saw that there was something special about you. Then when you followed me into that life and loved me as my daughter I saw it clearly, I promised that if ever I had a chance to make that wish of your come true I would. I've loved you since then and in this life that one and only wish that I have ever seen in you will be granted."

'Hao-sama… my beloved most precious person….does this mean that you will finally love me?' I said overjoyed nearly crying.

He nodded and we spent some time together before he informed me that my parents would be here for me soon and that I had to go. I parted from him sorrowfully that day, wondering when the next time I would be able to see him would be.

The very next day one of his servants escorted him to my home and they began to plan our wedding. When I turned ten and he was fifteen we would be wed. By that time he would be ruler again and I would be there by his side. He told me that on the night of our wedding he would tell me a secret about that life that we led in the past, the one that we don't speak of. That life was the one where I was a human, we wouldn't speak of it because it would bring great shame to us both if anyone were to know that the great creator took a girl that he knew was formerly a human as his wife.

With each passing year I grew more eager to get to my tenth birthday when our wedding would come. The anticipation was sometimes too much for me and I had to just lock myself away in my room in fear of blowing of in a fit of sorrow or rage. I was so relieved when finally the day of our wedding came, I looked beautiful in my gown and he looked stunning in his clothing as well. Soon the ceremony passed and we were we and then there was the party that followed. My things had been moved into his home earlier that day so once that was over the two of us retired to our bed. As we lay there together I asked him quietly "Hao-sama… beloved what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

To that he replied; "I wanted you to know that you helped to open my heart back up to emotions. When I recreated the world and my emotions came back I remembered you and your dedication to getting this world that we live in. I remembered how you died for the cause and how you vowed to come back one day and have me accept you love. Then… I cried for you, you were a human as I cried for you, the strangest human ever, the only one to cause tears to fall from my eyes. But… it was fine that you were a human and that I cried for you because I knew that in the future when I knew you wouldn't be."

"How sweet!" I said happily giving him a soft kiss. Soon after that we both drifted off to sleep.

I lived that life through happily with him. It was the perfect life, I had the love of my lives there with me, we lived in a nice house and could have anything we desired, we eventually had beautiful children and we were all happy. Good things end and perfect things are only short, I had lived out my dream and my wish and I was content, once I die in this life my beloved will carry on as ruler and eventually die to but he will come back many times and continue to rule yet I will not. I am content with this life and I no longer have to chase him, so my cycle will end and I will vanish into paradise and wait for him to decide his cycle will come to an end as well.

****

Carly-chan: Ok…well that was the end of that story. I hope you all liked it and I hope that I ended it with an actual end this time, I probably won't continue it anyway though. I ended it happily where they got together but not so happily where time and the two paths after death parts them. I hope you guys liked it that way. Oh yeah also sorry this took forever …I haven't been working on my main story Moonlight Blossom during summer so I've become a bit lazy with this…so uhh… sorry! And I don't know if I said it already but SGCred I'll email you soon!


End file.
